


Free-Falling

by 10VE_IS_10VE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10VE_IS_10VE/pseuds/10VE_IS_10VE
Summary: “Veo a mi familia. Veo a mi familia. Veo a mi familia. KEITH YO VEO A MI FAMILIA!” (I get to see my family. I get to see my family. I get to see my family. KEITH I GET TO SEE MY FAMILY in spanish) I yell “finalmente puedo ver a mi familia otra vez” (i finally get to see my family again in spanish) I was so happy that i could only speak in spanish “Keith, puedes conocer a mi familia, solo sé que te amarán” “Lance I don’t know what you just said you haven’t taught me that yet”  “I said Keith you can meet my family, i just know that they will love you” i say smiling





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Lance's P.O.V.)  
"PALADINS OF VOLTRON PLEASE COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" Allura yells over the speakers waking me up. I roll over and look at Keith  
"Buenos días mi Amor"  
"Morning... let's go see what's going why Allura wants us."  
“Ok,” I say and we get out of my bed, we got together about a month ago.  
“It might have to do with our mission last night,” I say as I get dressed  
“Yeah maybe,” he says and we are dressed in what we normally wear the only difference is Keith stole my jacket  
“Keith give me my jacket”  
"No, I want to wear it"  
"Keith give me my jacket or no cuddles for you tonight," I say and he takes off the jacket at an inhuman speed and throws it at me then puts on his singer red jacket "Thank you"  
"Shut up and let's go," He says and we leave and go to the control room  
"Hi, Allura whats up?"  
"So as you know last night we had to wormhole out last night after the mission when I wormholed I just went to the farthest place possible and it just so happens to be your galaxy... I was thinking we could go to earth for a while since it will take Zarkon a while to get back and running after what we did to him last night." Alluras words didn't register with me for some reason  
"Lance did you hear what she said we are going to Earth you can see your family again” Keith says and I finally understand  
“Veo a mi familia. Veo a mi familia. Veo a mi familia. KEITH YO VEO A MI FAMILIA!!!!!!” (I get to see my family. I get to see my family. I get to see my family. KEITH I GET TO SEE MY FAMILY in spanish) I yell “finalmente puedo ver a mi familia otra vez” (i finally get to see my family again in spanish) I was so happy that i could only speak in spanish “Keith, puedes conocer a mi familia, solo sé que te amarán”  
“Lance I don’t know what you just said you haven’t taught me that yet” Keith says i am teaching him spanish so he can understand me when i start to go on my rants and when i am upset i start speaking in spanish so i started teaching him spanish  
“I said Keith you can meet my family, i just know that they will love you” i say smiling  
“We will be landing in a few dobashs so go get ready”  
“De acuerdo” (ok in spanish) I say and keith and I go to my room well our room “hey before we go see my familia i let me show you around my home town Las Terrazas it is this small town in Cuba… unless there is somewhere you want to go first.”  
“Lance I lived in the middle of nowhere i don't have anywhere to go but with you”  
“Ok then i’ll just show you around before we go see my familia the probably aren't home yet because they have school and work”  
“Ok” he says and we get our stuff  
“PALADINS WE ARE LANDING IN ABOUT 30 TICKS” Allura says over the speakers  
“LETS GO LETS GO!!!!!!!” i yell and run to the control room  
“LANCE WAIT FOR ME” Keith yells and I slow down so he can catch up with me  
“Ok where go you guys want to go?” Allura asks  
“Well I know that everyone has family in the states but i want keith to meet my familia and i want to see then but the members in my familia that i want to see live in a small town in cuba called Las Terrazas”  
“Here is what i will do i will land in the states as you call them and then you can take either red or blue to Las Terrazas then after about a month we will all meet up where i land.” Allura says and then activates the Cloaking shield, pidge and matt put it on everything all the lions and the castel and she lands I give Shiro my phone number because somehow he still has an Earth cell phone and then Keith and I got to the blue lion and after activating the cloaking shield we leave  
(time skip brought to you by a lance dancing well singing in spanish)  
I land Blue in a forest in the middle of nowhere about 2 minutes away from town and lead Keith to my home town  
“I’ll start at the beginning” I say as we get to the town were we came in to the town was right by the hospital i was born at “this is where me and my siblings were born… funny story about me leah and leo is that i was suppose to be born last but i want to get away from them so bad i pushed my way out first… we are triplets” i say then see a park we use to go to all the time “this park is where i went with Macy-Oliva, my biggest sister all the time we spent a lot of time here” i say and continue the tour. About 3 hours later i am almost done with my tour i just have two more places it might be a small town but i have a lot of memories here “next is the beach right by my house” i say and lead him to the beach “this is where i learned to swim and how to surf this is where we spent most of our time.” i say “then next place i have to show you is my home up i want to say here for a little bit”  
“Ok we can stay here for a bit” he says and we sit down and i lay my head in my shoulder i have only brought one of my girlfriends here and now keith i only bring people here if i am really close to them. After a while of sitting here looking at the water i decide to get up.  
“Let's go meet my familia” I say and offer a hand to help him up. The walk to my house is only like a minute this beach is actually ours it is a private beach so that is why it is so close to my house. “You will LOVE my family and my family will love you I just know it” i say and we get to my house. And i go up and knock on the door. I am really nerves it has been about 2 years since we left and i am really nervous to see them again. The door opens and a little about 5 year old opens the door  
“Sof?” I ask  
“Lancey Lance?”  
“Its me Sofie” i say about to cry  
“Sofia who is it?” a voice that i’ll always remember says  
“Lance. ¿E-es realmente tu? Por favor dime que realmente estás aquí y que este no es otro sueño.” (Lance. I-Is it really you? Please tell me you are really here and this isn't another dream. in spanish)  
“Si realmente soy yo leo, te extrañé. ¿mamá está en casa?” (yes it is really me leo, i missed you. is mom home?)  
“Si, ¡¡MAMÁ HAY ALGUIEN EN LA PUERTA PARA TI!!” (MOM THERE IS SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!!) He yells and my mom comes to the door  
“Who is it Leo?”  
“Hola Mamá” I say shyly  
“mi hijo es ese realmente tu ???” (my son is that really you)  
“¿Por qué todos siguen preguntando si realmente soy yo? Sí, Mama soy yo.” (why does everyone keep asking if it is really me. Yes mom it is me)  
“Mi bebé ha llegado a casa. ¡TODO EL LANZA HA VENIDO A CASA POR FIN!” (My baby has come home. EVERYONE LANCE HAS COME HOME AT LAST!!) “entra, entra” (come in come in) she says and i grab Keith's hand and we go in ones we are in everyone starts hugging me and asking a ton of questions I answer all there questions it was good to be back  
“¿Quién es él?”(who is he) Sofie asks pointing to Keith  
“Todos son Keith, él es mi novio”(Everyone this is Keith he is my boyfriend) after i said that everything changed  
“sal de mi casa AHORA!” (get out of my house NOW!) my mama yells  
“B-but mama”  
“NO BUTS I SAID GET OUT” she yells in English which is bad because she NEVER speaks english  
“Si Mama” i say and run out of the house well crying I run to the beach I don't even look back to see if Keith is following me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I did not think that anyone would read this I had it on my WattPad and like no one read it beside my friends that i asked to read it so thank you for reading this

The mission the night before  
(no P.O.V.)  
All was going good with the mission they managed to severely hurt zarkon but then Keith Pidge Shiro and Lance had to fight Haggar and she put a spell on them and they were in this coma like state Hunk matt and some of the blade of moramora guys had to carry them back on to the ship and get them in healing pods they didn’t know what would happen the spell that was put on them affects each person in one of two ways you have to live out one of your biggest fears until you can change it so that it is no longer a fear but something you wish for, or you are forced to live one day on a loop where your biggest fear happens to come true and you have to stop it from happening. This story is of lance’s fear which is that no one in his familia will support him being bi the spell does have one thing that helps the person that is spelled if you are really close to up to 2 people they help you so for lance it is leah and leo his triplets  
(back Quick Keith’s P.O.V.)  
I run out after Lance but he is to fast for me ‘where is he? He just showed me around I should know were he would go’ I was pulled out of my thoughts as someone else runs out of the house  
“vamos sé a dónde fue” it was leo  
“no sé lo que dijiste, solo sé un poquito de español” I say  
“I said ‘come on I know where he went’ There is one place that only me Lance and Leah know about it is our secret hideout for us triplets it's where the three of us go when we are upset it is at the beach” he says and starts running again and I run after him he is slightly slower then Lance so it was easier for me to keep up with him since we were running it only took us like 30 seconds to get to the beach “he is over this way” Leo says and I follow him   
(lance’s P.O.V.)  
“oye hermano, ¿de acuerdo?” I hear Leo ask me   
“¿QUÉ PIENSAS HAN SIDO DESDE DOS SÍ Y CUANDO MAMÁ ENCUENTRA TENGO UN NOVIO ME QUEDA ALEJADO DE LA CASA!”  
“Lo siento lance. Oye, ¿por qué tú y Keith no se quedan conmigo y Leah tenemos nuestro propio lugar?”  
“Seguro que no quiero que mamá se enoje con ustedes también”  
“en inglés por favor” Keith says   
“Oh sorry Lance mom can’t tell us who we are allowed to have in the house”  
“What if leah thinks the same as mom?”  
“Well then her girlfriend is in bad luck”  
“What leah likes girls?”  
“Yep she has been dating this girl for about a year now”  
“Ok then let's go… wait where is Leah I haven't seen her”  
“She is out on a date with Kassi Kassi is her girlfriend” he says and we get up and walk to Leo and Leah's house “we have a spare room that you two can sleep in if you don't mind sharing a bed.”  
“We have been sharing a bed for the past 3 weeks” I say as we go in and leo shows me to the room that we will be sleeping in then we go in to the living room   
“Do you want to watch a movie?”  
“Yeah what is the best move disney that has come out in the past to years”  
“I have to say CoCo I LOVE that movie”   
“Ok lets watch it” I say and we get on the couch and I lay up against keith. As the movie is about to end I hear someone come in   
“LEO ESTOY EN CASA ... ¿ESTÁS MIRANDO COCO OTRA VEZ?” Leah yells and I look over at Keith he has fallen a sleep   
“Leah cállate mi amor está durmiendo” I say not even realizing that Leah doesn’t know that I am back  
“LANCE ES QUE USTED ???”  
“sí, ahora está encerrado”  
“Ok Ok Ok” she says as she walks into the room we were in “where have you been the past two years????”  
“In space saving the universe it is true”  
“And who is that?”  
“This is my boyfriend Keith it has been a long day for him that is why he fell asleep on me I showed him all around the town… I went to see mom and everyone when I told them Keith was my boyfriend mom kicked me out… she yelled at me in English… English Leah you know that she only yells in English when she is really mad.”   
“It will be ok Lance. When are you guys going back to space?”  
“In a month. We were just in the area and we were aloud to come to earth because I miss you all.”  
“So here is what we will do over the next month we will get the familia to support us.”  
“That sounds like a plan”


End file.
